


Take a Seat

by roman (transzsasz)



Series: this wasn't meant to be a zsaszmask series yet here we are [2]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Come Eating, Consensual Violence, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, I don't know what else to tag, Jealous Zsasz, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Minor Blood Mention, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Porn with some plot, Possessive Sex, Power Play, Public Sex, Punishment, Pup Play, Smut, Top Roman Sionis, bottom zsasz, it's zsasz and sionis what do you expect, mentions of Harley Quinn - Freeform, possessive zsasz, pure filth, sorta - Freeform, this is just disgusting im sorry, zsasz has nipple piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzsasz/pseuds/roman
Summary: "I think... I think you should take a seat, Victor.""But I am sat?" Roman moved away, letting go of his wrist, and it took all of Victor's willpower not to follow him and get back into his personal space."No, I think you need a better seat," Roman said, pulling off his gloves and resting them on top of the table, "I think my lap is good enough."
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz, zsaszmask - Relationship
Series: this wasn't meant to be a zsaszmask series yet here we are [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703983
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Take a Seat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RonaldRx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldRx/gifts).



> This wasn't supposed to be this long or this disgusting, pray for my browser history  
> (also, i am obsessed with the idea of Zsasz having his nipples pierced so here we are, gifting to my boyfriend because of that,,,, sorry babe)
> 
> can be read as a stand alone but it does have references to the first fic in the series

The club was busy but that wasn't a surprise to Zsasz, it was their prime time after all, as close to happy hour as Roman would offer without sounding tacky and cheap. Zsasz looked around the club and his eyes landed on Roman, they always do, he was walking around and making the rounds, a drink in hand that Victor had got him only ten minutes earlier which would normally have been gone by now but Roman was on a strict no drinking policy until Harley Quinn gets back in touch with the diamond which should be any time soon, her time was running out; part of Victor didn't even give a shit if they never got the diamond, they were rich as fuck anyway, diamond or no diamond he still got to kill the bitch. He shook his head and sighed, Roman would never fully forgive him if the diamond never made it back to him.

  
Victor's eyes locked with Roman's across the club, a quick smile and then his attention turned elsewhere as he continued his rounds, Dinah wasn't far behind him. The Little Bird hadn't ran to the hills and far away after his show, Victor was torn about how to feel regarding her now, he wanted her gone (the sooner the better) but he also liked having her around, blowing kisses just made her squirm and he knew it had _everything_ to do with the blowjob she had been subjected to. Maybe he should have felt bad but, in his defence, she could have walked away at anytime so really, what should he feel bad about?

  
A round of cheers came from the table that Roman was stood at, he rose the glass and then he was moving to the next one, whispering something in Dinah's ear before grinning wildly and sitting at a table of young women, eager for his attention. Victor supposes he would have probably been a little more jealous if Roman hadn't declared his love for him the night before, letting it known that they were _exclusive_. The girls pawed at him and Roman lapped up the attention, he always did, but the fact remains that Roman was _his_ boyfriend and they would never get to see him the way he did. Zsasz paused for a second, muttering the word ' _boyfriend'_ out loud, it tasted funny on his tongue and sounded a little weird to his ears, maybe the word _boyfriend_ was too juvenile, Victor couldn't help but wonder what Roman's stance on marriage was.

  
"How's your throat?" Dinah asked, breaking him out of his daydream of being able to say _my husband_ , it sounded more grown up, more official... more threatening in the right tone and mood, he didn't even notice her cross the threshold to lean on the wall beside him. That worried him for a second, focusing on Roman who was completely fine, before turning his attention to Dinah; smirk wide on his lips.

  
"Fantastic."

  
"You sound fucked." She said, her posture was uneasy and tense and Victor loved it.

  
"That's because I was," He said simply with a shrug, "If you don't sound rough the next day then what's the fucking point?"

  
"Do that to the Boss too do ya?"

  
"When he allows it," Victor wasn't normally one for oversharing, his business was his, but the way in which Dinah shrunk in on herself when she was given an answer instead of the expected 'fuck off' was worth it, "He can take it pretty well which is surprising with how prissy he is, but don't let the clean exterior get to you, he's fucking _filthy_."

  
"I wish I never asked."

  
"Hey, it was your question," Victor looked back over at his Boss again, one girl was now practically sat in his lap and that did begin to spark jealousy within him, "What are you doing over here anyway?"

  
"What?"

  
"I'm not stupid, you can't stand me but don't worry cos the feelings mutual," He tore his eyes away from Roman and looked the Dinah again, "So what is it?"

  
"Boss is wanting more updates, he wants you to find out every move Harley has made and how far away the diamond is."

  
"What the fuck does he expect me to find? She's not an Amazon parcel that gives me how many stops away she is, what? He have her tracking number?" Zsasz snapped, Dinah shifted away slightly.

  
"Whoa, calm down Zsasz, don't shoot the fucking messenger okay?" Dinah held her hands up in a mock surrender, "What's got you so wound up?"

  
"Nothing." Dinah glanced over at Roman.

  
"Oh..." She glanced at Victor from the corner of her eye before looking back at Roman, "Green is a colour you seem to wear often."

  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

  
"What I mean is, you're a jealous asshole Zsasz," Dinah crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Someone so much looks at the Boss and you look ready to blow a casket."

  
"So? I'm allowed to be protective, it's my _job_."

  
"What? He pays you to fuck him as well?" Zsasz tensed.

  
"What the hell? Of course not."

  
"Exactly, this is nothing to do with you being protective because of your fucking job, this is because you don't want anyone getting close to him at all."

  
"He's _mine_."

  
"Oh, did he tell you that?" Dinah looked at him, a mocking smirk on her face.

  
" _Yes_." The smirk dropped.

  
"What?" Zsasz stepped closer, invading her space as he grabbed her jaw, Dinah flinched but didn't move other than that: smart.

  
"Shocked by that? What did you expect me to say? Did you want me to be offended by that comment?" He turned her head so she was looking straight at Roman who was laughing loudly; he was fucking gorgeous.

  
"No."

  
"Good, because he's _mine_ just as I'm his so get that through your thick fucking skull and into that tiny brain of yours before I have to find a more permanent way too remind you."

  
"Don't worry, I think that fucking stunt you pulled yesterday was more than enough to make me remember," Dinah said, trying her best to look at Victor despite not being able to move her head, "You know I'm a lesbian right? That I don't want to fuck Roman?" Zsasz just tightened his grip.

  
"I don't give a fuck about that," Victor snapped, "This has nothing to do with your pussy and all to do with the fact that he doesn't _need_ you, I needed you to see that."

  
"By blowing him?"

  
"Watch your fucking tongue Birdy," Victor licked up her cheek before laughing in her ear, "Or I'll just have to fucking cut it out of you," Zsasz pushed her away, wiping his hand on his shirt as Dinah stumbled and glared at him, "Now fuck off, I have a job to do and I'm sure you can make yourself useful else where." Dinah glared at him, wiping the saliva off her cheek with the sleeve of her jacket as she moved her jaw, Victor couldn't stop himself from wondering if she'd be left with his finger tips bruised into her skin. He watched Dinah walk off, quickly meeting Roman's eyes again with a silent conversation that let Roman know he got the message, Roman nodded and made a shooing motion with his gloved hand as one of the girls ran a finger down his face. Victor didn't let the anger show on his face as he turned on his heel and walked out of the Black Mask club and into the back alley. 

It was quiet which Zsasz was grateful for, he was beginning to feel the pent up frustration from those girls all over Roman and all it would take right now is for someone to look at him slightly off or maybe say something a little too loud and he'd be on them without a second thought but that would look bad for business. Zsasz leaned against the wall and took a smoke from the packet he had in his breast pocket, using the lighter he kept with it to light it up, the hit of nicotine helped sooth him ever so slightly but he knew it wouldn't be enough, he pocketed the lighter again and grabbed his phone from his back pocket of his slacks, he just hoped that he could dig up some good news for his boss. 

The news... was not good. Not at all. Not even in the _slightest_. Harley had the girl like she swore she would only they both did a disappearing act which was _not_ part of the deal. Victor threw the butt of his cigarette to the ground and crushed it under his boot, he wanted to hit something or someone (in particular, one Harley Quinn would do), Roman wasn't going to take this news lightly and Victor knew he'd be dragged into this because he shouldn't have been so distracted in the first place. For the first time in a while, Victor was a little _scared_ of what Roman might do to him, if he had him killed then so be it he's always thought the only way he was dying was for Roman so that makes sense; but what if he tried to _fire_ him for not doing his job properly? Or they _break up_ and Victor can't touch Roman anymore? Victor stood up straight and took a deep breath, he was being stupid because Roman won't do any of that, _Victor can fix it._

  
Zsasz couldn't shake the tension from his shoulders as he walked back into the club, he spotted Roman at the same fucking table with the same fucking girls and the jealousy welled up inside of him again. Roman didn't notice him at first, too busy laughing at whatever one of the chicks was whispering into his ear, Dinah saw him from where she stood beside Roman and rose an eyebrow; Victor blanked her. 

  
People parted for Zsasz as he walked towards Roman, they always did and Victor didn't have a clue whether it's because he belonged to the Boss or whether they were just scared to lose their face by standing too close, but either way, Zsasz felt like both reasons were valid. The nervous feeling lay deep in his stomach and he felt a little sick as he reached the table, one hand resting behind Roman where he sat, the other on the table. Roman turned to look at him, his smile wide and Victor almost wanted to lie to him, that Harley almost had the girl and she wasn't far away but that would end worse for Zsasz.

  
"Oh, Victor, we were..."

  
"Bad news boss," Victor cut him off, something he wouldn't normally do but he needed to just rip the band aid off the wound right now, "Harley Quinn found the girl."

  
"And?"

  
"They did a disappearing act." The girls jumped when Roman's fist hit the table, rattling the drinks on top.

  
" _Fuck_ ," Roman was looking at him again, angry tears in his eyes and Victor needed to know how to make it better, _"Fuck!"_

  
"Boss..."

  
"Is everything okay, Romy?" Victor scowled, glaring up at the woman who dared to interrupt him _and_ called Roman fucking _Romy._

  
"Oh fuck off," Roman snapped, "Just fuck off, _all of you_." Roman was looking at the table, his chest heaving in frustration, the girls didn't need to be told twice, they scrabbled out of their seats, Victor looked out of the corner of his eye to watch them disappear in the sea of bodies on the dance floor. Roman had let them off lightly but being told to fuck off by Roman, to him, was one of the worst things imaginable. Zsasz pushed himself into a standing position, a million different plans filtering through his mind about how to find Harley and what to do with the bitch, he had turned to walk away from Roman like he requested when the boss grabbed his wrist, "Where are you going?" Victor turned to face him, Roman was already looking at him.

  
"You just told me to fuck off."

  
"No, not you," his voice was almost desperate sounding despite the underlying anger still there, "You stay here."

  
"Sure thing Boss."

  
"You won't leave me will you Zsasz?"

  
"Never." There was a pause before Roman spoke again.

  
"I think you should take a seat." It wasn't the first time Roman had asked Victor to sit with him before but it was still rare that it happened.

  
"Uh... okay." Roman kept his hold on his wrist as Victor slid into the booth next to him, he used his free hand to grab the martini he had been carrying around with him all night and necked it back, Victor guessed there was no point in staying sober if Harley was missing. Victor could feel people staring at them, wondering what Roman was going to do next after his first outburst.

  
"I need her found."

  
"I'm working on it, Boss." In reality, all Victor had done is told his contacts to keep a fucking eye out and call him as soon as they hear _anything_ , but Roman needed to be reassured.

  
"I know," Roman's grip on his wrist tightened as he looked at Zsasz, "Tell me what you're going to do to her when we find her?"

  
"I'll do anything you want from me," Zsasz leaned into Roman's personal bubble, testing the waters, "If you want me to make it last, take my time and go slow then I will but if you want me to gut her quick and get it over with then I will."

  
"Slow, go slow." Roman's eyes were blown wide, Victor could feel the heat from his hand burn his skin through the expensive leather of Roman's gloves.

  
"Slowly? " Roman nodded, "Sure thing, Boss, I think I'll start with her fingers," Victor used his free hand to hold Roman's, squeezing each finger gently as he spoke, "Break each and every one of them until they're useless because nobody can just take things from you and get away with it."

  
"No, they can't," Roman nodded, "You're right."

  
"I'll snap them, one by one, slowly so she feels every single bone break," Roman's breathing became heavy, "Then, maybe I'll take a bat to her knees, stop her from ever running from you again."

  
"Yes, yes... then what?"

  
"Then I'll take my knife and start on her arms, then move to her thighs, take off some of those pretty little tattoos you like so much," Victor ran his hand up Roman's arm, "So you can keep them, add them to your collection."

  
"I like that, there are a few I'd like to keep." Roman's fingers flexed around Victor's wrist.

  
"After I've taken all the ones you want I'll move to her face, I'll take my time to cut along her jaw... her temple... peeling it slowly as she screams, keeping it pristine to so you can jar it up and keep it."

  
"And I'll have my camera, I'll take such pretty photos," Roman's face was closer now, his lips closer to Zsasz's, "I think... I think you should take a seat, Victor."

  
"But I am sat?" Roman moved away, letting go of his wrist, and it took all of Victor's willpower not to follow him and get back into his personal space.

  
"No, I think you need a better seat," Roman said, pulling off his gloves and resting them on top of the table, "I think my lap is good enough." Victor could almost feel the way in which Dinah tensed but he didn't care, he didn't care as the eyes watching Roman now focused onto him as he moved to sit in Roman's lap, facing him.

  
"Like this?" Victor asked, his thighs either side of Roman, hands splayed out on the table as Roman's palms pressed against his chest.

  
"Yes, just like this," his fingers moved over the buttons on Victor's shirt, popping each one open until he could push it onto his shoulders, exposing the scarred skin of his chest, the air was cool on his skin from the air conditioning above them, the lights reflected off the metal bars through his nipples, "Show me, show me the spot you've been saving for her." Victor smiled as he held onto Roman's wrist, dragging it along where he'd take the knife to his skin once he had killed Quinn.

  
"Here," his voice was low, he let go of Roman's wrist and put his hand on the table again, Roman's finger kept tracing the same spot over and over, "This is where you'd cut me afterwards."

  
"Such a prime space for such an unworthy girl."

  
"She's been a pain in your ass for so long, I think she deserves a spot like this so every time you look at me you can see that we took her down."

  
"Oh Vic, I am liking the way you think," Roman pressed his nail against his skin, dragging it along hard enough to cause the flesh to redden, "Do you have a space for me?"  
"Yes." Roman's breathing stuttered, his nail digging in harder.

  
"Where?" Victor took Roman's wrist again and took his hand down lower, settling between his fourth and fifth rib, "Oh, now isn't this romantic."

  
"Need somewhere special for you," Victor smirked, "Where else would I put you?"

  
"So close to your heart?" Roman dug his nails into the gap of his ribs, dragging his mouth up Victor's chest, "What an honour."

  
"Anything for you." Roman chuckled, the vibrations spread through Victor's skin.

  
"That's right, you're mine, all mine."

  
"All yours."

  
"What to do with you, what to do..."

  
"Anything you want, do anything you want to me." Victor tensed as one of Roman's hands moved to his crotch, Victor thrust forward ever so slightly that it would almost be unnoticeable to those watching but not to Roman. Roman smirked against his skin, mouthing down towards his left nipple, leaving reddening bites in his path as he reached the piercing; he took one of the silver balls into his mouth and tugged at it causing Victor to gasp, his eyes fluttering.

  
The piercings were at Roman's request a few years ago, it was never something he'd ever considered himself but then again why would he? He decorated his body in scars, the jewelry he wore were all gifts from Roman and this was no different, it was worth it though because of the way Roman would pull on them, twist them, make it hurt. His favourite were the adjustable piercing clamps that Roman had gifted him as a surprise one evening a few months ago, it was a simple ring that was attached to the bar that went through his nipples and small, adjustable clamps were attached to the ring; Roman would make him wear them from when he woke up, sometimes he'd be made to sleep in them but it all depended upon Roman's moods, but throughout the day Roman would adjust them; tightening until they were painful, loosening them until Victor felt like there was no point in wearing them. Sometimes Roman would pair them with a vibrator up Victor's ass and a ring on his cock, controlling the pain in his nipples, the vibrations in his ass and his ability to cum, those days were some of his favourites, the torture was delicious.

  
Only, he didn't have anything like that right now but Roman's teeth were enough to make him groan low in his throat as he bit down, Victor could feel his teeth against the metal in his nipple, his toes curled. He was only vaguely aware that people were staring but he welcomed it, they could watch him follow Roman around on his hands and knees, only responding in barks (which has happened in the past, Roman was quite fond of making use of Victor's 'guard dog' nickname) and nobody would approach him, his reputation wouldn't be ruined and even if it was; Victor had _many_ ways of making sure nobody questioned him again.

  
Roman slipped his hands under Zsasz's shirt that was still hanging off his shoulders, and pressed his palms flat against his shoulder blades, he removed his mouth from Victor's sensitive and bruising nipple to smirk up at him. Victor knew how he looked, how needy he already seems under Roman's touch and he wished he could say it was an act, that he was doing it to butter his boss up and try and make him calmer but then he'd be lying, Roman really did just have this affect on him; "Tell me, Zsasz," Roman's voice was low, his lips close enough that they brushed against Victor's skin, "What should I do?"

  
"About what, Boss?" Victor resisted the urge to roll his eyes back when Roman pressed his nails into his shoulders, pushing him further into Roman's crotch, his own erection pressing painfully against Roman's and _now_ he knew what Roman was on about.

  
"What do you think?" He dragged his nails slowly down Victor's back, "What should I do, to you? This is your mess after all."

  
"Anything... do..."

  
"Anything, yeah, yeah," Roman rolled his eyes, "Blah, blah, blah, why don't you tell me something useful?"

  
"I..."

  
"Mr Zsasz, I could easily go find someone else to fuck who would willingly tell me everything that I should do to him." Victor tensed, he knew Roman didn't mean it, he could see the teasing glint in his eyes, he was doing this to get a response and, _fuck_ , Victor was going to give him one.

  
"I don't think you'd like that," Victor said, purposely pushing himself against Roman's constricted cock, "Nobody else knows you like I do, nobody else could satisfy you the way I do, Boss."

  
"Is that so?" Roman's jaw hung open from Victor's movements, but other than that he remained composed, it drove Victor mad. He knew his Boss was putting up a front for their audience but Victor _hated_ that he'd even suggest that he had no idea how to satisfy Roman.

  
"Are you questioning me?"

  
"I'm just curious, since you won't answer my simple question." Roman smirked, digging his nails harder into Victor's skin until they stopped at his lower back.

  
"You should fuck me," Victor said, "You could let me blow you under this table where people _might_ see us, ease ourselves into this voyeuristic world we're entering, but," Victor leaned forward, his hands remained on the table but his mouth was now next to Roman's ear, "When has that ever been our style? I think you should fuck me, let me ride you until you can't take it anymore, until you push me against the table and just show everyone what you can do," Roman's breath came out stuttered, "Show them that I'm yours and they can't do anything about it, show them how in control you are that you and only you can have this power over me."

  
"Yeah... I do... I have that power." Victor knew Roman would attach to the power comment.

  
"Let yourself go, release the frustration on me," He bit at his ear lobe, "You're so stressed and it's because of me, so use me, Boss."

  
"It is your fault," one of Roman's hands left his back and came to his throat, Victor gasped as his air was constricted and he was pushed backwards, the edge of the table pressing painfully into his back, his arms buckling behind him causing him to knock Roman's empty glass onto the floor, the noise it made as it smashed fell upon his deaf ears as he looked at Roman. At this angle, Victor's ass was plush against Roman's cock, he could feel his knees beginning to ache from this position but Victor welcomed it, "Look at you, Mr Zsasz," Roman clicked his tongue in disappointment, "You lose my diamond and now you're breaking my things?"

  
"I'm sorry, sir." Victor gasped out.

  
"You're going to show me how sorry you are, aren't you?" Victor nodded, Roman smiled at him, his eyes we're excited and Victor really wished he brought up this kink he had earlier if this was the reaction he was going to get from Roman, "Good boy, now where to start?" He loosened his grip on Victor's throat, moving the hand from his back to his stomach, dragging his nails down, leaving red marks behind, until he reached his crotch, he pressed harshly against his painfully hard cock, making Victor whimper, "Here seems like a good place," he said, unzipping his pants and popping open the button, his dick was freed quickly since he hadn't bothered with underwear that day, choosing to go bare ready for when they were able to fuck after they caught Harley, he was thankful that it had come in handy now too as his cock rested heavily against his stomach, already glistening with pre-cum under the lights of the club, Roman licked his lips, "Beautiful."

  
"Thank you, Boss." Roman gave his throat a squeeze in response and Victor felt like he was on fire, he was so exposed already and this was just the beginning, Roman wrapped his fingers around Victor's dick, his touch was feather light as he jerked him in soft, slow movements; it drove Victor wild.

  
"Dinah?" Roman asked, turning his head to look at the woman, Victor was curious about what he was doing, "Little bird?"

  
"Yeah, boss?" Dinah said, not moving to look at them.

  
"Look at me when I'm talking to you," Roman's gripped tightened for a moment in frustration, Victor wanted to cry at how good it felt, "Little Bird, _look at me_." Dinah turned, her fist clenched when she saw what was going on and Victor couldn't help but smile again, her uneasiness was wonderful to him, "Good girl."

  
"Did you need something, sir?" she asked, Victor noticed the way her eyes glanced down to the way Roman was still slowly wanking him, her face contorted into disgusted as she tried to tear her eyes away and focus on Roman, who was smiling sweetly at her like nothing abnormal was happening at all.

  
"I need you to do me a favour, can you do that?"

  
"Of course." Dinah's shoulders seemed to slump in relief that she was possibly getting a break from this show they were putting on.

  
"I need you to go upstairs, find a bathroom, or check the kitchen draws, but stay out of my room," Roman said, "I need you to get me a bottle, it's called Pjur." Victor's eyes lit up, he wanted to laugh at the confusion on Dinah's face, "The one I'm after is the relaxing silicone one, and _only_ that one, is that clear?"

  
"Wait... you want me to get you _what?"_

  
"Dinah, darling, it's a simple request," Roman's hand was still moving slowly, every so often he'd squeeze the base just to make sure Victor wasn't going to finish too soon, "Go upstairs, find me my Pjur and bring it back here, or would you rather continue to take care of Mr Zsasz for me and _I'll_ go get it." Dinah stepped back.

  
"I'll go."

  
"Good girl, be quick." Roman smiled after her as Dinah all but ran out of the club, towards the elevator. Roman turned his attention back onto Zsasz.

  
"Boss..." Roman squeezed his throat and his cock at the same time, Victor choked out a strangled moan.

  
"As much as I want to fuck you, to punish you, I'm not risking breaking you." Roman's voice was soft, Victor knew it was so that people wouldn't hear this side of them, this side was _theirs_.

  
"I appreciated her humiliation." Roman smirked, letting his grip loosen on both his throat and his cock, he dragged his finger tips up and down his dick instead; it made Victor feel feral.

  
"I'm glad you noticed," Roman said, a nasty glint that gave away that he enjoyed it just as much passed through his eyes, it made Victor want to kiss him but he knew he had to play along with Roman's power play so not to upset him; Roman seemed to be enjoying himself, almost like he had forgotten what had gotten them here in the first place and Zsasz was not going to ruin this for him.

  
"I notice everything you do, Boss." Victor said, arching his back slightly in hopes that Roman would reward him with more friction.

  
"I know, it's what makes you such a good pup." Victor tried not to growl at that, anyone else call him a pup he'd probably kill them but it triggers something primal inside of him when Roman does it, Roman looked up, his smile turned into a smirk, "Ah, there she is." Victor tilted his head back and saw an uncomfortable looking Dinah make her way through the crowd.

  
"I found it." She said once she was stood beside them.

  
"Where did you get it?" Roman asked, "It is the silicone one like I asked, right?" Dinah sighed and pulled the black plastic bottle from her back pocket.

  
"Yeah, it's the silicone one and I got it from the knife draw in your _kitchen_ , there were three other types," Dinah sounded disgusted, "Why do you have so much there?"

  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" Victor said, Roman moved his hand away from his throat and rang his finger tips over some of the scars as he got to work jerking off Victor again, this time his eyes did roll back.

  
"I'm sure that's obvious," Roman said, "You're not stupid, are you?"

  
"No, I just..." Dinah shook her head, "Never mind, here you go." Roman looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

  
"Open it." He said, removing his hand from Victor's cock, making him groan in frustration but Roman ignored him, "I said, _open it_." He repeated when Dinah didn't do as she was told the first time, this time she removed the lid but still looked confused, Roman held her hand out to her but pulled away when Dinah tried to hand him the bottle, "No, don't do that."

  
"What?"

  
"Pour some onto my hand."

  
"Why?"

  
"Because I asked you to do it," Roman said, he tilted his head, "Unless you're wanting to continue what I'm doing?"

  
"No... I..."

  
"Then," Roman held his hand out again, "Pour some onto my hand, Little Bird." Roman's tone of voice was cold, it was demanding and it was so _fucking sexy_. Dinah did as she was told and squeezed some of the lube onto Roman's fingers, just enough to make his touches on his cock smoother, when she had done that Roman didn't dismiss her. Roman warmed his fingers up only slightly before finally, _finally_ getting his hand back onto Victor's cock, fisting it harder than had been doing previously during the night, Victor groaned more than normal but he didn't know whether her was putting on a show for the club patrons or whether it was having people watching Roman touch him turn him on more than normal.

  
Roman's movements were harsh, Victor felt his toes curl and his fingers dent the wood of the table, he couldn't help rutting against Roman's crotch, there were still way too many layers between them and it was driving him mad but he had to remember this was _Roman's_ display of control, not his and he had to behave if he ever wanted to get fucked on this table. Victor felt his stomach tighten and he knew what was going to happen and he couldn't let it, not now, not yet; "Boss..." Victor gasped, trying to warn Roman, " _Boss_." Roman looked up and caught Victor's eyes, knowing exactly what he was getting at, tightening his grip at the base of his cock to stop his orgasm from approaching and Victor was thankful, if Roman didn't stop when he did he'd either come too quickly or his orgasm would have been ruined and as much as he fucking loves when Roman does it, it's not what he wanted right now. Edging, however, he could deal with.

  
Once Victor had calmed down a little, Roman removed his hand completely but before Victor could complain, Roman was maneuvering him so he could get his pants off, it was awkward with there not being much room in the booth but somehow, together, they managed to get his pants off one leg after having removed his boot that was now under the table, his pants were left to hang around his other ankle but it didn't bother him, not when he was now bare waist down and he knew exactly what was coming next.  
"Dinah," Roman said, this time not even looking at her, too busy focusing on Victor's shaking body, he held out his hand, "More, if you will." Dinah didn't answer, she just did as she was told, Victor managed to catch her eye and blow her another kiss as Roman pressed a finger inside him. Victor made sure to make his reactions to his Boss' touch more dramatic just to make Dinah's discomfort increase. She looked away but Victor could feel other eyes on them, people whispering as they tried to see whether Roman Sionis really was fingering Zsasz in the shadows of the club. Their whispers didn't fully reach his ears and by the time Roman had three fingers in him, he couldn't think of anything else other than Roman, he could feel his dick twitch on his stomach, so close to releasing but unable to come without the aid of Roman and it was _blessed_ , it was so overwhelming, the teasing presses against his prostate made it hard to resist letting go and spilling over his stomach but then Roman would pull his fingers away, stopping any chance of that happening; Zsasz dragged his nails across the table top, it was all too much, it was delicious.

  
Roman edged Zsasz a few more times before his own breath became laboured, he called of Dinah again, holding his already wet and sticky hand out for more lube as he unfastened his pants with his free hand, freeing his cock that almost looked painfully hard, Roman hissed when he finally got his hand on himself, fisting at his cock just enough to give himself much needed relief but not enough to actually make him come, once his cock was slick enough he grabbed at Victors hips, dragging him closer so that he was kneeling above Roman's erection, the warm head brushing against Victor's hole, catching on the rim every so often; "You can hold onto me." Roman said, and Victor sighed with relief at finally being able to move his arms, they felt stiff but that was okay.

  
"Can I hold your hair, sir?" Victor asked, he wasn't one to ask for permission but once again, this was about Roman, he wanted to do the best for Roman.

  
"Mr Zsasz, so polite," Roman smirked, but he nodded, "Of course." As soon as he was granted permission, he gripped Roman's hair tightly, pulling it at the roots in the way he knew Roman went crazy for, he could feel Roman lining his cock up with his hole, holding it in place at the base and Victor just wanted to sink down on it, "Beg me for it, let me why I should even give you my cock after how shitty you've been."

  
"Boss, please," Victor swallowed harshly, "I don't deserve your cock but you deserve to use me, I'm nothing more than a fuck toy for you, this isn't about me, it's all about you," Victor started mouthing at his jaw, forgetting he hadn't asked for permission but with the way Roman moaned softly, he realised he wasn't going to get into trouble for it, "Use me, sir."

  
"Fuck baby," Victor didn't even have time to respond before Roman entered him, there was nothing gentle about it as Roman pushed himself upwards and used his free hand on Victor's hip to pull him down, making him bottom out on the first thrust; Victor whined, high pitched and animalistic, "You little slut, work for it." Roman relaxed back in his seat, he wiped his dirty hand on Victor's shirt and Victor welcomed the mess.

  
"Yes, Boss." Victor said, sitting up straighter, so he would have better leverage to move, he made sure to rotate his hips enough that Roman would benefit from his adjustment, he lifted his hips up and brought them back down again in a fluid movement, he knew he wasn't being as rough as Roman was expecting but Victor wanted to be punished.

  
"Is that all?" Roman sounded so disappointed in him but the tone of his voice went straight to his cock, "That really was pathetic," He held onto Victor's hips, digging his nails into the bare flesh, "I thought you said you knew how to take care of me? How to satisfy me?"

  
"I do, Boss."

  
"Look at me Pup," Victor did as he was told, trying to keep his eyes open against the pleasure Roman was creating with his tiny hip movements, to anyone else they'd just see Zsasz being a needy slut and he knew that is what Roman wanted them to see, he embraced it, "Does it look like I'm fucking satisfied?" Victor shook his head, Roman's left hand went straight to his nipple, pulling at the bar there until Victor had tears in his eyes, "Use your fucking words."

  
"No sir, sorry sir, I can do better," Victor begged, "Let me do better." 

  
"I'll give you another go then baby, otherwise I'm sure a member of our audience could do a bet..." Victor didn't let Roman finish his sentence, he didn't want to think about anyone else taking his position on Roman's cock, he set a pace that was borderline brutal, Roman's head was thrown back against the plush seat, a low groan being ripped from his throat as Zsasz rode his dick like there was no tomorrow; clenching down, making himself tighter for Roman's pleasure because this wasn't about him, this was about Roman.

  
Victor could feel his thighs shaking, his knees ached so badly but he didn't care, sex wasn't fun if there wasn't some pain to it. He was so close to Roman's face, they were panting into each others mouth and he wanted to kiss him so badly, wanted to bite at his lips but he didn't know if that was allowed, he wanted to beg but he couldn't find the words because his brain was full of static as Roman started to thrust up and meet his thrusts. Victor couldn't help but think about whether people could hear the wet noises of their fucking above the music, whether Dinah was listening to their moans and hating every second of it, whether Roman was only focused on him or if he was thinking about the others in the club, was this as good for him as it is for Victor? He didn't need to think about anything (he _couldn't_ think about anything) when Roman let go of his hips and grabbed his face, connecting their lips and teeth and tongue. Victor could feel the lube that hadn't been wiped away properly being smeared on his cheek and it made him grip onto Roman's hair tighter, ride him faster and kiss him harder; he could feel his lip split from the pressure of the kiss or maybe it was from the way Roman bit him but he didn't care, this just made everything even better.

  
When Victor started to lean in closer so that he could try and get some much needed friction on his neglected cock, Roman pushed him away; "What are you doing?"

  
"Boss..." Victor growled, licking his lips, tasting the blood and saliva, "Please."

  
"Look at you, rutting against me like some bitch in heat," Roman laughed, "The big bad wolf is really just a little horny puppy, aren't you?"

  
"Only for you, Boss." Roman smiled widely at that, his eyes were clouded and his nails dug into Victor's cheeks.

  
"Say it again."

  
"Only for you, Boss."

  
"Tell me what you are."

  
"I'm just a horny puppy, desperate for you cock, Sir, please." Something snapped within Roman as he grabbed his throat in a vice like grip as he pushed Victor down onto the table, Victor couldn't even scream out because of Roman's hold on his throat, as his head collided with the wood and Roman's cock pressed against his prostate in a way it never had before; Victor was completely surprised that he didn't come there and then. 

  
"That's right," Roman said, he was standing now, leaning over Victor as he ruthlessly pounded into him, "Just a pup, nothing without me."

  
"N... noth...thing." Victor gasped out, his eyes rolled back, he could feel the way his skin would stick to the table, pulling as Roman pushed and pulled him against the surface as his thrust into him.

  
"That's right," Roman grunted, there was no way that people could be confused about what was going on now, Victor was so exposed, there as something erotic about being laid out on a table, practically naked while he had a fully clothed Roman Sionis fucking him in front of everyone, "And you've been fucking bad, haven't you?" Victor nodded which resulted in a slap to the face; Victor fucking loved it, "Use your fucking words, how many times do I have to tell you?"

  
"S...sorry," Victor gasped, Roman eased up on his throat, just a tiny bit, "Thank you, sir."

  
"Now tell me, you've been a bad boy haven't you?"

  
"Yes, sir."

  
"What did you do?" Roman stopped his thrusts, staying balls deep in Victor which really didn't help him think.

  
"L...lost your..." Roman grinded against Victor's prostate, he desperately tried to grip at the table, "Your diamond, sir."

  
"And what are you going to do about it?"

  
"Get... get it back, Boss." Roman started moving again.

  
"Yes, you are." Victor couldn't help the mantra of ' _Yes_ ' spill from his lips as Victor tightened his grip and moved faster. Zsasz felt like he was on cloud nine, every nerve was on fire, everything was heightened, he felt the blood from his split lip catch on his tongue as it dibbled down his cheek, mixing with the saliva that he couldn't keep in his mouth. The whispers from the club were loud but he couldn't make out what he was saying; not when Roman was fucking him with abandon as he muttered '/My pup/'. It was all too much, it was overwhelming and Victor already couldn't wait to do this again.

  
Roman's hips began to stutter and Victor knew what was coming, he tried his best to urge him on, moving his hips to meet Roman's thrusts, trying to beg the way he knew Roman liked the best he could with his hand around his throat. He knew he'd done a good job though when Roman leaned down and attached his mouth to Victor's nipple again, biting down as he came, hips slowing down while he rode out his orgasm. Victor tried to rub his own cock against Roman's shirt, feeling desperate for some release; the edging had been fun but now he just needs to come. Roman stood up again, one hand on Zsasz's throat, the other now on his cock, it didn't take long for Victor, he'd been so pent up since Roman suggested he should sit in his lap. He came harder than he had in a while, he could feel it on his stomach, his chest and he loved it, he loved the feeling of being filthy.

  
"Good boy." Roman whispered, releasing his throat, allowing Victor to gasp in the air he needed before he passed out. He slowly removed his cock from Victor, making him whimper at the lack of fullness, "You look like a fucking dirty work of art," Roman sounded in awe, pushing Victor's legs apart to stare intently as his completely fucked asshole, "Beautiful, if I could frame you, I would."

  
"Thank you, Boss." Victor's throat sounded almost as fucked as it did yesterday after Roman completely abused it. Roman tore his eyes away from the mess between his legs and looked at the mess on his stomach, he dragged his fingers through the cooling come, Victor knew what he was doing and opened his mouth in anticipation.

  
"That's it, eat it you filthy slut," Victor moaned around his fingers, "So good for me." Roman removed his fingers from Victor's mouth, grimacing as he noticed the blood and come on his suit jacket, "Get dressed." Roman demanded. Victor struggled to get up, his legs shaking but he did as he was told, pulling his pants and shoe back on, Roman stopped him from fastening his shirt.

  
"Boss?"

  
"Let everyone see." Victor smiled and dropped his arms to his sides, Roman's eyes lit up.

  
"Of course."

  
"Good," He turned to Dinah, "Get someone to clean this mess and be upstairs in an hour." Roman said, grabbing Victor's wrist. He didn't wait to get a response from her, instead dragging Victor through the crowds, everyone stared at them and Roman held his head up high as if he was proud of what he had just done (and he probably was), Victor smiled along because why shouldn't he? That fuck was _fantastic_.

Once they were upstairs, Roman was pushing them both straight into the shower for clean up, disposing of both Victor's shirt and his suit jacket, claiming he can just replace them rather than waste time having them dry-cleaned. Dinah came up an hour later, as instructed, she would barely look at Zsasz which meant he made it his mission to make eye contact with her at every opportunity. He was stood just outside of one of Roman's dressing rooms when he heard the phone ring, he stood closer to the door trying to hear what as going on, staring down an uncomfortable Dinah at the same time.

  
_"I've got the kid, but I'm gonna need to renegotiate the terms of our deal,"_ It was Quinn, _"If I hand her over, I want everyone who's after me to back off."_ Roman laughed.

"Quinn, bring me the rock now and I guarantee your safety, I own this town," He said, as if it should be obvious, Zsasz couldn't help but think that it was, "You'll have my protection."

 _"Fine, meet me at Amusement Mile, The Booby Trap. In one hour."_ The line went dead and Victor could feel the burning excitement through his veins as Roman called his name.

"Zsasz!" He turned excitedly to look at Zsasz, "We got them," Roman was almost gleeful sounding, "Little bird!" Dinah entered the room, her expression was hard to read, "You're gonna be driving Mr. Zsasz tonight," He eyes focused back on Zsasz at the mention of his name, "Go. Fetch. Amusement Mile, The Booby Trap." Victor could feel the blade in his pocket burn his skin in anticipation.

"Do we have to bring them back?" He asked, Roman smirked.

"I think you can manage a couple of little girls, just bring me back my diamond," Victor nodded, happy with the confirmation, he turned to leave the room, when Roman called him back in, _"Wait."_

"Yes, Boss?" Victor asked, turning to look at him.

"Bring back Quinn." Victor smiled even wider, happy that Roman still wanted to go through with their plans.

"Of course." He nodded and then walked out of the room, Dinah hot on his trail.

"You're disgusting." Victor just laughed.

"Tell me something I don't know." Dinah groaned.

"Did you have to include me in whatever the fuck that was downstairs?"

"Wasn't my idea," Victor shrugged, "I was prepared to go without, Boss was the one who wanted to fin..."

"I don't want to know," Dinah said, shaking her head, "Why aren't you allowed to kill Quinn?" She said, trying to change the topic, "It doesn't make sense." Victor laughed harder, walking backwards to face Dinah.

"It's date night, birdy."


End file.
